The Potions Master Spanish translation
by skinnyrita
Summary: Debido a las buenas críticas que he recibido por mi fic 'The Potions Master', éste ha sido traducido al español por Galad. ¡Que disfrutes, España'
1. Chapter 1

The Potions Master

Spanish Translation by Galad

Original story by Skinnyrita

"**_No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos..."_**

xxx

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, pero nadie se daría cuenta debido a la relativa oscuridad en que estaba sumida gran parte de la mazmorra. Un hombre de nariz ligeramente ganchuda e insondables y fríos ojos negros permanecía sentado con una tranquilidad poco frecuente. Era un hombre de piel pálida que prefería pasar su tiempo solo y en paz, descansando del agitado día que normalmente malgastaba en unos niños ingratos que nunca sabrían elaborar correctamente una poción; nunca lo conseguirían. Era un hombre más joven de lo que sugerían las arrugas de su frente. El profesor Snape tenía sólo cuarenta, aunque… nadie parecía saber su edad real, excepto quizá un amable anciano que en ese momento estaba sentado en su despacho con las piernas cruzadas, despegando dos caramelos de limón.

Remover tres veces en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj… y añadir el bazo de murciélago troceado perfectamente para dar a la cocción un pequeño empujoncito. Contar exactamente veintiocho segundos… Un estruendo interrumpió la calma del hombre. Intentó hacer caso omiso del alboroto y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en contar. El joven que acababa de caerse al salir de su chimenea lo conocía demasiado bien como para intentar una conversación: tendría que esperar hasta que hubiese terminado esta etapa crucial.

El hombre de, más o menos, veintidós años se enderezó en silencio y cogió el conocido cepillo para la ropa con el mango de ébano que estaba encima de la repisa de la chimenea y empezó a retirar el hollín de su túnica tan silenciosamente como pudo. Era un hombre flaco, muy bueno en el quidditch pero, en su opinión, y en la del hombre que estaba sentado en el pequeño círculo de luz delante de él, no muy hábil en ninguna otra cosa. Colocó el cepillo en su sitio y tomó asiento en un duro taburete de cuatro patas, detrás de las mesas de trabajo. Entrelazó sus largos dedos y pensó, como siempre, en su llegada a la continuación del ejercicio más ridículo que existía.

-Potter, ven aquí y corta esta raíz de asfódelo en tres trozos exactamente iguales mientras yo remuevo esto.

Harry se bajó aliviado del taburete: era una de las raras veces en que se le permitiría ayudar en algo. Era fascinante observar a su antiguo profesor de pociones elaborar alguna extraña mezcla; elaborándola de verdad, no únicamente cortando, removiendo y cociendo, sino realmente comprendiendo lo que le ocurría a cada pequeña parte… era agradable que le incluyera en esta experiencia extraña y sagrada de vez en cuando. Se acercó a la mesa, donde se habían ordenado los componentes en prolijos montones (los ingredientes a un lado, los utensilios al otro) y cogió un escalpelo.

-Buenas noches, profesor-dijo con educación, aunque en realidad no quería decir que fuese una buena noche. Podía imaginar sin dificultad mejores cosas que hacer que estar de pie en una habitación oscura todos los viernes mientras su profesor menos querido, ex profesor en realidad, exploraba las profundidades de su mente para a continuación aprovechar los resultados para mofarse de él.

-Mmm-replicó Snape.

Harry observó al hombre pálido, cuyos labios se movían en silencio en ese momento, contando trozos de hígado de dragón mientras los metía en el gran caldero de peltre que tenía ante él.

Harry se puso con la raíz. Siempre ponía un gran cuidado al cortar o mezclar cosas para las pociones de Snape. Una vez acabada la adolescencia, se daba cuenta del honor que representaba que se le permitiera participar del deleite de este hombre tan frío; estaba resuelto a no estropearlo. Midió la longitud cuidadosamente, como le habían enseñado, aunque en realidad nunca había hecho caso de las reglas en sus tiempos de estudiante. No sabía que, por el rabillo del ojo, Snape había notado el cuidado que ponía y había empezado a preguntarse el porqué.

Harry le tendió las raíces a Snape, que las cogió sin darle las gracias, inspeccionándolas cuidadosamente antes de tirarlas al caldero. El fogonazo de una llama verde ardió por un segundo antes de volver al profundo recipiente.

-Has sido muy exacto, Potter-comentó Snape, que sonaba sorprendido.

Alzó un gran reloj de bolsillo de plata que descansaba sobre la mesa más cercana y lo comprobó. El estómago de Harry cayó a plomo; normalmente, el hecho de que Snape mirase el reloj quería decir que tendría que sentarse y permanecer callado durante períodos de tiempo indefinidos. Tiempo que, como joven que era, Harry podría pasar entrenando con los Bateadores de Brinsbourne, buscando un trabajo apropiado o saliendo por ahí… De hecho, prefería prácticamente cualquier otra cosa antes que sentarse en silencio en la oscuridad.

Harry arrastró un dedo a lo largo de la parte inferior de la mesa e intentó estarse quieto. Había renunciado al sentimiento de lo injustas que eran esas sesiones. Había madurado muchísimo desde el origen de esa costumbre y otras parecidas. Había sido egoísta, razonaba ahora, que todos hubieran asumido que Voldemort habría desaparecido para cuando terminara su vida en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, eso habría sido perfecto, y muchísimo menos problemático, pero la vida rara vez funcionaba de esa manera. Esa era la razón de que estuviese sentado allí. Desde que al fin se había puesto a trabajar y había empezado a tomarse en serio la Oclumancia, había quedado claro que los sueños proféticos de Harry podían ponerse al servicio de su bando, mientras el Señor Oscuro se mantuviese fuera de escena. Y así era como se sucedían aquellas sesiones. Harry, que no siempre lograba recordar sus sueños, como cosa voluble que son, abría su mente al profesor Snape una vez a la semana: todos los viernes a las cinco en punto. Snape se encargaba de informar a la Orden del Fénix de sus descubrimientos.

Harry miró la penumbra a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo en que ocupar sus pensamientos. Snape echó otro vistazo al reloj y se reclinó en la silla, estirando el cuello con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca. Harry lo miró fijamente. No podía permitir que Snape le leyese la mente esa noche; le preocupaba lo que podría encontrar. Snape tenía un cuello largo y elegante; regio, si el término pudiera aplicarse a un cuello. Mientras tuviera los ojos cerrados, Harry tenía ocasión de mirarlo. Había pensado a menudo que quizá le gustaba mirar a Snape un poco más de lo que era natural. Ahora, el frío retrato que estaba presenciando lo paralizaba. La nuez de Snape se movió lentamente cuando tragó saliva. Después, habló.

-Potter, deja de mirarme. Aléjate y vacía tu mente.

Harry enrojeció y tosió antes de hacer lo que le habían mandado. De pie en una esquina vacía, envuelto en la oscuridad, fingió que vaciaba su mente mientras observaba al maestro de Pociones, que había abierto los ojos y miraba de nuevo el reloj antes de dejarlo de repente y comprobar el contenido del caldero. Lo que vio pareció complacerlo, porque una suerte de calidez se prendió en sus ojos y una de las comisuras de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa que era casi cruel. Sacó su varita y convocó una enorme redoma. El caldero subió y empezó a verter la poción dentro del cilindro de cristal. Otro encantamiento hizo que las herramientas fuesen a limpiarse por sí mismas. Snape se levantó y dijo:

-Vamos, acabemos con este tormento.

Se colocaron uno frente al otro en el círculo de luz naranja. El corazón de Harry aporreaba su pecho; se sentía confuso, casi enfermo, y enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía vaciar su mente si no podía dejar de pensar en el maestro de Pociones, sin saber por qué? Snape levantó la varita. Harry se estremeció.

-Aún no. No estoy listo…

-_Accio Poción Curativa_-dijo Snape sin emoción, apuntando distraídamente con la varita sobre su hombro-. Tienes un labio partido, Potter.

-Oh-dijo Harry, sorprendido-. Fue una bludger. Lo había olvidado…

Sus dedos trazaron la herida ahora de color morado, con una línea blanca que la atravesaba.

-Toma tres gotas de esto. Estás ridículo-dijo Snape con brusquedad-. Tienes suerte de no haber perdido algún diente. Juego infernal.

_"¿Por qué le preocupa cómo esté?"_, pensó Harry de repente, mientras Snape asía su mentón con firmeza y vertía tres gotas de la abrasadora sustancia sobre la pequeña herida. Instintivamente, Harry intentó alejarse, pero se sintió mejor cuando pasó su lengua sobre la zona dolorida y la encontró curada.

-Ah, bien. Funciona- dijo Snape, que sonaba inusualmente divertido, mientras se giraba para devolver la botella a su sitio-. Gracias.

Harry reprimió un gruñido. No sabía que lo estuvieran usando para un experimento.

El profesor de Pociones se giró y levantó su varita nuevamente. Harry inspiró profundamente y arrastró los pies. Se sentía como un quinceañero que dejaba que ese hombre formidable investigase su mente por primera vez; aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía tan nervioso, ya que lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-_Legilimens_.

Harry sintió la invasión de su mente: unas imágenes empujaban a otras una y otra vez mientras Snape analizaba su cerebro en busca de la información que necesitaba. Intentó con ahínco no resistirse, ya que si lo hacía, Snape sabría con seguridad que algo no iba bien. Al fin, las imágenes se asentaron y sus mentes conectadas compartieron la imagen de un sueño en el que Harry estaba rodeado de Dementores; después, la visión se alargó para mostrar a Sirius. Harry sintió cómo Snape abandonaba esta visión para seguir buscando, ya que obviamente no podía ser una profecía, estando Sirius muerto. Después de algunos recuerdos humillantes en los que Dudley lo golpeaba en la cabeza con una silla de plástico, se encontraron sumergidos en un sueño reciente que contenía gritos de terror y numerosos haces de luz verde. Inmediatamente, la cicatriz de Harry explotó de dolor y éste sintió cómo sus rodillas se golpeaban contra el suelo con un crujido preocupante.

Harry volvió a sentirse dueño de su mente y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró arrodillado en el suelo ante su maestro de Pociones. Frotándose la frente para intentar aliviar el dolor, se recordó que lo que había visto era un sueño. Cuando alzó la mirada, se topó con la familiar visión de Snape anotando enérgicamente todos sus contenidos. Harry, que estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad, sacó una tableta de chocolate y le dio un mordisco; no sabía si de verdad tenía propiedades curativas, pero le hizo sentir mejor. Se puso en pie y se sacudió un poco.

El hombre que tal vez rondara la cuarentena (si bien nadie podía estar seguro) observó a su antiguo alumno y sintió la familiar tirantez en el pecho, que le hizo desear morirse de auto-repugnancia.

-¿Preparado?- dijo bruscamente, flexionando sus elegantes dedos blancos y asiendo nuevamente su varita.

Harry respiró y, a continuación, asintió. Se enderezó de manera que sus clavículas pudieron verse entre las solapas de su túnica, que tenía los tres botones superiores desabrochados de un modo que hacía que Snape desease la muerte.

-_Legilimens_.

No hubo un preámbulo de imágenes, lo cual era extraño. Una visión del maestro de Pociones reclinado en una silla, extendiendo ese cuello inmaculado ante sus propios ojos. La imagen vaciló cuando Harry intentó expulsarla desesperadamente; deseaba volver a visitar sus más oscuras pesadillas. No había nada que se comparase al horror de lo que Snape debía estar pensado ahora. La imagen se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por otra y, después, otra más. Sin que el pobre Harry lo supiera, una suerte de explosión tenía lugar en el interior del otro hombre: todas eran visiones de Snape. Las imágenes se detuvieron y se concentraron en representar los labios del profesor, que se movían cuidadosamente, causando conmoción…

-Dios mío- pensó Harry desesperado, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

De repente, volvió a la realidad; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y adoptaron la expresión indefinible de aquel que no podría dar una explicación ni aunque lo mataran. Snape parecía impresionado pero vivo; si tez, normalmente traslúcida, estaba ligeramente sonrojada del más suave tono de rosa… Tenía toda la pinta de sentirse como Harry.

Harry se levantó de un salto, completamente aterrorizado y también más esperanzado de lo que nunca se había sentido en la vida. No sabía que el único pensamiento que atravesaba el cerebro de Snape en ese momento era: _"Ya no es alumno mío…"_

La estrella del quidditch, el Niño-Que-Vivió, parpadeó. Snape estaba un poco más cerca ahora de lo que lo había estado un segundo antes, aunque Harry no había visto que se moviera. Tragó saliva y separó los labios, pero no podía pensar ninguna excusa razonable. El maestro de Pociones alrgó la mano rápidamente para volver a tocar su mejilla. _"Aquí viene"_, pensó Harry, _"así es como voy a pasar a mejor vida"_. Hubo una pausa. Todo lo que Harry podía oír era su respiración, extrañamente ruidosa. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que también oía la respiración de Snape.

Dejó de sentir el agarre en su mejilla. Esos dedos increíbles… bajaron hasta su cuello, que arqueó de modo instintivo. Al fin, encontraron el camino hasta esa extensión de piel expuesta por los tres botones desabrochados y se deslizaron hacia la izquierda, acariciando su hombro y la parte superior de su pecho. Harry se agarró al borde de la mesa que tenía detrás. No sabía que hubiera cerrado los ojos pero, cuando los abrió, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos negros y, después, esa boca levemente abierta que se acercaba a la suya… Harry pensó que tal vez se estaba muriendo y que esa tampoco era una mala forma de hacerlo… el pelo del profesor de Pociones rozaba su mejilla de forma tentadora… sus labios estaban sólo a milímetros.

Se apartaron de un salto, antes de cualquier acontecimiento comprometedor, con las rabiosas miradas concentradas en la puerta, a la que alguien acababa de tener el atrevimiento de llamar.

-¿Severus¿Hola? Pensé que tal vez querrías una taza de té…

Albus. Snape soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se giró hacia un Harry de aspecto aliviado.

-Será mejor que te vayas.

El más joven asintió una vez y se arregló la ropa apresuradamente, fue hacia la chimenea a toda prisa y cogió un puñado de polvos flu. Snape blandió su varita hacia ésta e, inmediatamente, ardió un fuego en ella.

-La próxima semana-dijo Harry.

Se fue antes de que Snape pudiera contestar. Aún podía sentir al jugador de quidditch bajo sus dedos, pero logró calmarse.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore entró unos segundos después, encontró a su profesor de Pociones, que observaba amenazadoramente el fuego, con un aspecto extrañamente vivo.

* * *

Spanish translation still has one part to go. please review in spanish if necessary. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Potions Master -Part Two **

Harry cayó con un ruido sordo en la familiar chimenea, con el estómago retorcido de nervios.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto al profesor de Pociones y le preocupaba que Snape hubiera olvidado lo que quiera que había ocurrido entre ellos, o que ya no conservase esos sentimientos hacia él. Su mano se movía de forma automática, cepillando su ropa con el cepillo de mango de ébano; lo subió por su túnica y empezó a quitarse el hollín de los hombros. El maestro de Pociones estaba sentado ante un gran caldero de cobre que emitía una luz castaño rojiza en el círculo de luz naranja. Tenía el cuerpo graciosamente inclinado sobre su trabajo. Harry tragó saliva y devolvió el cepillo a la repisa de la chimenea.

Harry pasó sin que se lo pidieran, cojeando un poco, ya habían tenido que entablillarle el tobillo izquierdo tras un altercado con el bateador de los Chudley Cannons. La mano de Snape se detuvo por un momento mientras se acercaba y sus hombros se tensaron. Ambos se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaría esta vez.

Snape fue el primero en hablar.

-Toma asiento, Potter, esto estará listo en dos minutos.

Utilizaba su voz de maestro, la que quería decir que él estaba al mando y que Harry era sólo uno más de esos horribles niños que incordiaban por allí a diario.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape- dijo Harry de forma mecánica, sentándose en un taburete frente a él; era marrón oscuro, recién barnizado, y se escurrió un poco al sentarse. Harry se inclinó hacia la mesa y miró de soslayo al profesor de Pociones, a través de los párpados. Snape no estaba tan concentrado en la poción como siempre (aunque, por supuesto, ésta sería igual de perfecta). Sus labios fruncidos se movieron ligeramente como si fuera a hablar, pero sólo hubo silencio.

No era un silencio cómodo.

Harry se retorció: nunca conseguía sentarse y quedarse quieto. El tobillo herido se golpeó contra una de las patas del brillante taburete.

-¡Ai, mierda!... ¡por los huevos de Merlín¡Ai¡Ai, joder¡Ai!

Bueno, era una forma de romper el silencio.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron entre los jadeos de dolor que daba Harry mientras Snape prácticamente le obligaba a engullir unos extraños líquidos azules, murmurando:

-…juego completamente estúpido, sin sentido… puñetera forma estúpida de fracturarse algo… un idiota que no lo arregla inmediatamente…

-¡No he tenido tiempo!-decía Harry, enfadado-. ¡Tuve que venir aquí para mi maldito lavado de cerebro!

-No toleraré que me hable de ese modo, señor Potter.

-Olvida, profesor Snape, que ya no soy alumno suyo.

La expresión del profesor de Pociones se hizo ilegible.

-No creo que lo haya olvidado.

Se apartó de la frente un mechón de pelo errante. Harry se levantó de forma que quedaron uno frente al otro.

-Así que esa es la razón de que esté de tan mal humor- hizo un ruido de burla: medio risa, medio bufido, y se encaró con los aprensivos ojos negros-. ¿Pasó algo la semana pasada?

Snape se mordió un carrillo y miró por encima del hombro izquierdo de Harry.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, Potter. Sabes perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

-No te será necesario leerme la mente para figurarte que esos sentimientos son mutuos, Snape.

El profesor de Pociones se volvió hacia él bruscamente al escuchar cómo utilizaba su apellido de una forma tan cruda, desprovista de la habitual fórmula de tratamiento. Potter parecía a punto de enloquecer de nervios. Sus largos dedos se acercaron sigilosamente y acariciaron el dorso de la mano de Snape con gran cautela. El mayor pensó que quizás debería ayudarlo, así que trazó la línea de su labio inferior con las yemas de los dedos. Hubo una audible inspiración… ¿por qué demonios estaba Potter tan nervioso?

-Yo…

Lo que quiera que Potter estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido por un repentino e incesante golpeteo en la maldita puerta. Snape se giró y la miró fijamente. Estaba que echaba humo: en el futuro, construiría una barricada. Harry volvió a sentarse y sacudió la cabeza con gracia.

-Deberías abrir.

Un profesor de Pociones muy jodido y sexualmente frustrado fue hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió de un tirón:

-¿QUÉ?

Un chico de primer año, pequeño y asustado, recibió el impacto. Después de chillar inaudiblemente durante unos momentos, reunió valor suficiente para susurrar:

-¿Puede devolverme mi rata?

-No-dijo Snape salvajemente-. La he aliñado y me la he _comido_.

El color abandonó la cara del pobre chico: estaba completamente traumatizado. Harry puso los ojos en blanco: estaba claro que Snape iba a hacerle sudar la gota gorda.

-No, creo que aquello era el sapo, profesor- intervino afablemente-; ¿por qué no le devuelve la rata para que podamos terminar nuestra pequeña charla?

Snape se giro abruptamente, pero después recordó con exactitud lo que "charla" implicaba, le ofreció una sonrisa malvada y se fue con paso airado hasta el almacén. El chico se rezagó, nervioso, en el umbral, observando a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?- dijo, de repente.

Harry hizo acopio de ánimos.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, jovencito?

-¡Scott Elledge y soy fan de los Bateadores de Brinsbourne y quiero jugar al quidditch, como tú, y eres mi jugador favorito!

Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido.

-Bueno… ¡eso es genial!-dijo Harry, acorralado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Hogwarts, Harry?- preguntó el chico, entusiasmado, casi enfermo por el hecho de estar hablando con su más grande héroe del mundo cara a cara. No notó que Snape acechaba justo desde donde no se le podía ver, en el umbral del almacén, preguntándose qué contestaría Harry.

-¿Sabías que Pociones era mi asignatura favorita, Scott?

Snape ahogó una carcajada. Scott negó con la cabeza, maravillado.

Harry asintió categóricamente.

-Tan solo le he hecho una visita al profesor Snape para agradecerle que me ayudase a conseguir tan buenas notas en los É.X.T.A.S.I.S; tengo la esperanza de trabajar para el Ministerio. Pociones es una asignatura vital… espero que estés prestando mucha atención en Pociones.

El chico se sonrojó.

-El profesor Snape es… espeluznante- susurró Scott en confianza, buscando con la mirada al objeto de la conversación.

-El profesor Snape es un hombre muy inteligente-dijo Harry-. Ahora, cuando le pregunte qué tal va mi fan preferido en su clase¿oiré que has estado estudiando mucho?

El chiquillo asintió con entusiasmo, con la boca abierta en éxtasis.

Snape salió de entre las sombras.

-Ten, coge el condenado roedor. No quiero volver a ponerle la vista encima, señor Elledge. La próxima vez quizá no sea tan generoso- dijo con los ojos abiertos en imitación de un intento de asesinato.

-No, señor- tragó Scott, apretando mucho la rata contra sí. Hizo ademán de irse, pero después se giró, dubitativo-. ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

-Sí, claro.

Snape apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Los pasos de Scott se apagaron apresuradamente.

-Odio a los niños.

**-**No es cierto- dijo una voz sagaz muy cerca de él. Snape abrió los ojos de golpe y detectó a Harry frente a él. Recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez: delgado pero tonificado, no demasiado bajo, ojos muy verdes y gafas sorprendentemente encantadoras. Intercambiaron posiciones.

-Ahora, voy a devorarte. Sin interrupciones- dijo Snape junto al cuello del veinteañero. Le desconcertaba encontrarse siendo tan amable, pero se centró con determinación-. ¿Qué ibas a decir…?

-Nunca antes he besado a un hombre.

-Snape parpadeó.

-Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que me sentía atraído por ti hasta la semana pasado. No… No sabía qué querías que hiciera.

Snape pasó el pulgar sobre el alto pómulo.

-Quiero que te relajes. Pídeme que pare cuando quieras. Verás que poseo un increíble autocontrol.

Harry sintió cómo se lanzaba sobre Snape. Se apartaron de la puerta a trompicones: con la cantidad de veces que llamaban a ella, las bisagras podrían estar flojas.

**-**Menuda mierda- musitó Snape-. Rápido, siéntate. _¡Accio__Aparatus!_

Algunos frasquitos y el caldero de peltre se colocaron rápidamente sobre la mesa como si los dos hombres hubieran estado intercambiando opiniones sobre algo. Harry se sentó. Tenía un presentimiento muy preocupante acerca de lo que esperaba tras aquella puerta.

**-**¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ FUERA?

El profesor Snape aún tenía el don de hacer callar a hordas de niños vociferantes. Hubo un silencio. Después…

-Queremos el autógrafo de Harry Potter.

Snape se giró para mirar a Harry, que hizo una mueca.

-Sería lo mejor. No sería justo si no lo hiciera.

-Formad una línea muy recta- dijo Snape, enfadado. Cruzó la habitación con paso airado y se sentó, enfurruñado, en su escritorio de profesor.

A Harry le llevó casi una hora firmar una y otra vez, a pesar de que escribía tan rápido como podía. Una vez hubo desaparecido el último fan, apretando su valioso trozo de papel, Harry se volvió hacia el escritorio. Snape se ocultaba tras un libro sobre venenos mortales. Harry le arrebató el libro y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

-Estaba leyendo eso- dijo Snape agriamente.

-No voy a salir por esa chimenea hasta que consiga lo que quería cuando llegué-dijo Harry.

-¿El qué¿Hay una sesión de fotos planeada para más tarde?

-No te pongas sarcástico. Vine para terminar la conversación de la semana pasada.

Harry Potter besó al profesor de Pociones de lleno en la boca. El beso tuvo lenguas y manos que toqueteaban y suspiros y fuegos artificiales y todo lo que había deseado y más. Así que así era besar a un hombre: Harry decidió que le gustaba.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Perfecta.

_**the end**_

_

* * *

please review, not just for me, but for my translator -she's wonderful! xx_


End file.
